Storm
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: In the Hotch/Morgan/Reid series that started with 'Three is Company' - After interviewing a potential witness, Hotch and Reid drive into a storm that ends up dropping more than rain. Now it's a race to save Reid's life as he lies pinned in a ditch by the car... H/M/R


Storm

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Morgan/Reid

* * *

Late afternoon, mid May

Oklahoma

* * *

Hotch glanced up at the ominous clouds that had taken over the sky as they had gone out to interview a potential witness. The wind was picking up and the horizon was smudged with rain.

"… I think Sanchez knows more than he was saying." Reid suddenly said from the passenger seat. Hotch glanced at him.

"I got that from him, too."

"Think we should bring him in?" Reid asked, looking at his Unit Chief. "Grill him in an interrogation room?"

"Maybe… Call Garcia. Have her dig up everything she can." Hotch told his subordinate. Reid nodded and pulled out his phone.

"… Hey Garcia. Listen, can you… are you there?" Hotch glanced at Reid as the young man sat up, frowning and listening. "Garcia? Hello? Yeah, can you look into a man named Marco Sanchez for me? Garcia? Gar—Garcia? Hello? Hel—" He stopped and turned. "Lost the signal… could be the weather. That's a wall cloud." And he pointed at the cloud formation off to their left. "Tornados form in wall clouds. And we ARE right in the heart of Tornado Alley. Did you know that tornados—"

"Reid." Hotch chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sorry…" Reid mumbled, slumping down in the seat. Hotch smiled and reached out, brushing his knuckles down Reid's cheek, then took his hand. Reid smiled back and settled down. The sky darkened, and the clouds roiled overhead.

"You know…" Reid said slowly, "Me an' Derek had sex in the rain once… before you joined us… it was AMAZING." Hotch glanced at his youngest lover. "And Derek is so HOT when he's all… wet and dripping…" Hotch glanced over again with a raised eyebrow as Reid grinned mischeiviously. "I wonder how YOU look dripping wet…" Reid purred, and Hotch chuckled.

"Not nearly as hot as you look." Hotch said, laying a hand on Reid's thigh. Reid covered it.

"Well… looks like rain tonight… maybe when we call it quits for the day we could… find out?"

"Behave!" Hotch laughed.

"Sure." Reid snickered. "Let's put it to a vote."

"NO."

"Only because you know that me and Derek will outvote you."

"Enough, Agent Reid." Hotch snorted, and Reid grinned, sitting back in the seat.

A few minutes later Reid sat up. "Do you hear something?" He asked. Hotch looked at him.

"Define 'something'." Hotch said. Reid rolled down the window. Hotch listened. The wind was howling; he was finding it a challenge to keep the SUV straight on the road. The wind died down for a moment, and then Hotch noticed a noise… a single tone piercing the air from a distance.

"Is that…?"

"Tornado Sirens!" Reid gasped, eyes wide.

"What does that mean exactly?" Hotch asked.

"It means that a tornado has been spotted. Possibly on the ground. We should find shelter. A car is the most dangerous place to be in a tornado."

"Alright. We'll pull over as soon as we find a place to take shelter." Hotch said. As they rounded a curve, everything grew quiet… there was no sound save for the distant sirens. Then, a soft breeze picked up… it grew stronger. Hotch frowned as a gust made the car swerve. It gusted again. And again. And then, the gust didn't stop. Rain whipped across the road… the wind picked up even more. Hotch slowed down. Leaves began to blow across the road… then grass and dirt… then small twigs and braches. And suddenly, the branches began to get bigger and bigger. Hotch grew tense. He slowed to a stop… he couldn't see the road.

"… We have to get out." Reid gasped suddenly. They heard a loud crack, and a telephone snapped. Reid jumped. "We have to get out, NOW!"

The wind was roaring as they struggled to get out of the car. But when Hotch looked around, he froze… bearing down on them, a couple hundred yards away, was a towering black pillar, twisting its way towards them.

"My God…" Hotch gasped. "REID! RUN!"

He turned and ran for the ditch, but the wind blew him over. He crashed to the ground. His ears popped and the roaring grew louder as he dragged himself off to the side of the road. Once he managed to get into the grass he rolled into the ditch and just ducked and covered. His heart was pounding. Dear God, it was as though the world was ending…

And Spencer… where was Spencer?

He couldn't see anything. He just lay there, being pressed into the wet ground by the wind. He couldn't even breath... the wind ripped the air from his lungs. His heart pounded in his chest, and the ground vibrated beneath him. An eternity passed… And then, finally, things grew quiet and began to settle down. Slowly, Hotch raised his head and stared, watching the twister roar away leaving a swath of debris in its wake. Rain fell upon the man as he slowly stood and looked around, stunned. He couldn't believe that he had just survived being plowed over by a tornado. He swayed slightly, and lifted a hand to the side of his face. When he lowered his hand, it was bright red with blood.

"Damn." Hotch breathed softly. He climbed out of the ditch and back onto the road and looked around again. The black SUV was on its side in the ditch on the other side of the road, totaled. Hotch blinked. He was missing something… His eyes suddenly widened.

"SPENCER?"

He ran for the car, his heart in his throat. He slid down the side of the ditch and into the bottom, where the water came to his ankles. And then he looked at the car, and his heart stopped in his chest. Reid lay on his back in the ditch, but Hotch could only see him from the hips up… his young agent's legs were pinned beneath the SUV…

"SPENCER!" Hotch cried, and splashed through the ditch, skirting about the vehicle and dropping to his knees by the boy's side. "Spencer… Oh God…"

Reid whimpered and slowly turned his head, cracking his eyes open and looking up at his superior.

"Hotch?"

"Spencer…" Hotch gasped, reaching out and stroking his subordinate's wet curls. "Don't move."

"… I… I already tried…" Reid groaned, grimacing in pain. "Hotch… Aaron… Everything… everything hurts…"

"Shh… Hold still." Hotch gasped and fumbled in his pocket, pulling out his phone, thanking God that it was still there and in one piece. He dialed and lifted it to his ear with a shaking hand.

"… pick up…" He hissed. "Come on… Yes. This is Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. I need an ambulance and rescue team, my partner is pinned under the car in a ditch! Yes… yes… it… it was a tornado! A damned tornado! What? Yes. Yes, he's talking to me, but he's in pain. No, I told him not to move. But… Yes… yes, okay. I… wh- hello? Hello?"

Thunder rolled over them and Hotch cursed, closing his phone. "Help is on the way, Spencer." He said, stroking the boy's face. "Just… hold on."

"No problem." Reid gasped, giving Hotch a strained smile. "I don't think anything is… nng… life threatening." Hotch nodded.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere…" The man said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Reid's forehead. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Surprisingly… it's not my legs that hurt the most." Reid gasped, beginning to shake. Hotch frowned. "It… It's my back…" that made Hotch tense in fear. "Don't… think it's broken…" Reid continued. "But… my leg m-might be… my ankle, I mean… it… it doesn't feel right." The rain picked up, and within moments had become a torrential downpour. Reid shivered, teeth chattering.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, worried.

"… Cold." Reid whispered. Then, Hotch yelped at a sharp sting on the back of his head. Reid gasped. "Hail!" And sure enough, hailstones were beginning to fall around them. Hotch quickly moved, straddling Reid's waist on his knees and hanging over him, pulling his coat up over his head. Reid turned his head and their cheeks were pressed together. Reid gently kissed his lover's cheek, grateful for the man sheltering him from the hail with his own body.

"Aaron?" He asked softly when he began to feel Hotch flinching. He turned his head. The hailstones falling around them were getting bigger. He reached up with a cold hand and caressed his lover's face. Hotch turned and looked down at him and smiled at the worried look on the boy's face.

"I'll be okay." Hotch told him. "Just some bruises… OUCH!" He yelped as a large hailstone bounced off of the back of his head. Reid kissed him sympathetically.

"Thank you." The boy told him, and Hotch smiled. Reid blinked and gasped softly when Hotch's hands ran over his body. Then he winced violently.

"That hurt?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Reid gasped, whimpering when Hotch prodded him again.

"Feels like your ribs are broken…" The man murmured.

"Stop poking them!" Reid cried.

"Sorry…" Hotch mumbled. Then he lifted his head. "Hail has stopped." He commented. But then he frowned. Something was different… He looked down. When he had moved to sit astride Reid and protect him from the hail, his knees had been sitting in the grass… now they were sitting in water.

"My God…" He breathed, and Reid stared up at the horror struck look on the man's face. He was fumbling with the phone. "This is Aaron Hotchner with the FBI." He called into it. "I called earlier about… yes. How long? WHAT? No! That… that's not fast enough!" Hotch cried, his voice rough. "We're in a ditch, my partner is pinned by the car and… the water… the water is rising!" Reid's eyes widened and flew down. Sure enough… the water had risen. Once around his thighs, it was up to his hips. A cold feeling of dread filled him, and fear rose in his chest. His eyes snapped up to Hotch.

"Spencer, stay calm." Hotch said, laying a hand on his lover's cheek as he turned his attention back to the phone. "We may not HAVE that long! If the water keeps rising as fast as it is, he's going to drown before then! You- FUCK!" And he snapped his phone closed.

Reid stared at him in shock, the current crisis momentarily forgotten.

"… Did you just say 'fuck'?" Reid blurted, looking amused. Hotch gave him a look.

"Not now, baby. Rescue teams may take an hour to get to us. Maybe more. Power lines are down on the road." Hotch said, frowning. Reid looked up at him, putting on a brave face, but it was hard when his teeth were chattering from the wet cold of the rain and water that had him completely drenched.

"… So… what now?" Reid asked in a small voice.

"… I'm calling Derek." Hotch said stumbling away, and hit Speed Dial 3. The phone rang four times.

"Hotch!" Morgan finally answered. "You alright man? Where are you? The town has been plowed over by a tornado!"

"Where are you?" Hotch demanded.

"Just out side of town. Just pulled a man out of his house." Morgan said.

"I need you out here!" Hotch said, and Morgan stopped talking at the ragged tone in the man's voice. "Derek, I need you! Spencer's in trouble." That made Derek stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Morgan demanded, heart in his throat. If Hotch was sounding scared, it was bad.

"We're about halfway between town and Marco Sanchez's house!" Hotch gasped. "The tornado ran us over! It blew the car into the ditch. Reid's legs are pinned."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Hotch said. "He's awake and cognitive but he's in pain. But he's pinned in the ditch and the water is rising. Rescue units can't reach us for at least an hour. We're going to be under water by then, I need help! I have to get Spencer to higher ground!"

"I'm on my way, Hotch!" Morgan gasped, panic rising in him.

"Hurry." Hotch begged, and returned to Reid. His blood congealed when he saw that the water had reached his lover's waist. Reid's eyes were closed and he was taking deep, methodical breaths. His face was pale and lined with pain. Hotch knelt beside him, slowly becoming aware of own aches and pains. He wiped blood streaked rain from his face and stroked his lover's hair. Reid looked at him.

"Derek is on his way." Hotch told the boy, and Reid nodded, looking relieved that their lover was coming to help. Hotch removed his coat and draped it over Reid's torso, trying to spare him from the icy rain. Thunder rolled over them, and lightning split the sky.

"… Aaron…" Reid gasped, looking up stream. Hotch turned. More water was rushing their way… there must have been a small dam of debris that had broken. Reid whimpered and lifted himself up on his elbows, eyes wide. A moment later, the water rushed over the pair. Reid gasped at the frigid flow that now reached his chest. Hotch knelt, placing his body between the flow of water and his lover.

"… How far is Derek?" Reid asked, his voice high pitched in his fear.

"Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes." Hotch told him.

Morgan guided the black SUV down the debris strewn street, lights and sirens blaring. Rossi was in the passenger seat. They had stopped to let off JJ and Prentiss when they had been flagged down by a hysterical woman crying that her son was trapped in their house. They couldn't just leave her… So JJ and Prentiss went to help. Now the SUV's tires were squealing as Morgan swerved between obstacles in the road. They passed several rescue teams getting people out of their homes or out of piles of wreckage. Then they were outside of town on the interstate. They rounded a curve.

"MORGAN!" Rossi yelped, and the tires screamed as Morgan slammed on the brakes; power lines were down across the road.

"No…" Morgan gasped. He and Rossi leapt from the car.

"Can we get around it?" Rossi asked.

"Not with the car. And we'll never get to Hotch and Reid in time without the car…"

"We have to try. Maybe there's someone on the other side with a car." Rossi said. Morgan looked at the man and nodded, and the pair ran off to the side of the road and managed to pick through the power lines and debris, and then took off at a dead run down the road, looking around for a vehicle they could commandeer. They hadn't gone far when a car skidded around the bend, red and blue lights flashing. Rossi and Morgan waved the car down.

"Agent Morgan? Agent Rossi?" Called Deputy Erickson, poking his head out the window.

"Turn around and drive!" Rossi ordered, leaping into the passenger seat while Morgan jumped into the back. "GO!" The deputy obeyed, eyes wide.

"What is it? What's going on?" He gasped.

"Agent Reid and Hotchner's car got thrown into a ditch by the storm." Rossi said. "Agent Reid is pinned and the water is rising."

"Shit…" Erickson breathed, and he sped up. They drove at nearly seventy for almost fifteen minutes.

"THERE!" Morgan shouted, and the car screeched to a halt.

Erickson grabbed his radio and called "I need immediate assistance one point two miles south of the Mile 49 Marker! Officer down!" And the three men ran out into the rain and charged towards the overturned SUV in the ditch. When they got there, Morgan's heart nearly stopped. Hotch was kneeling beside Reid as the boy fought to contain his panic. The water had reached his shoulders.

"Hotch!" Rossi called, and slid down into the ditch. The water reached his knees. The three men splashed over to Hotch and Reid. Morgan dropped to his knees and stared down at his two lovers; Reid was terrified and Hotch was bleeding from a head wound.

"Help me, Derek." Hotch gasped, staring at the third man in their little mutual Love Triangle. Morgan was surprised at the desperation in his Unit Chief's voice.

"We'll get him out, Hotch." Morgan assured him, then looked down, taking Reid's hand. "Just stay calm, kid. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm cold." Reid gasped, fixing frightened eyes on Morgan.

"We need to move this car." Rossi called over the rain. He and Erickson were assessing the situation.

"The water is rising fast!" Hotch called back, and he and Morgan stood, leaving Reid's side; the water had reached the young genius' neck. Wincing, Reid pushed himself up on his elbows, sitting up as much as he could. But the water was still to his shoulders. He watched as Morgan and Hotch got to the left of him, Rossi and Erickson on the right. They all put their shoulders against the car. Slowly, it shifted.

"Ow!" Reid gasped, eyes widening. "Ow… OW!" He grimaced, and the others looked at him, worried. "K-Keep going…" The men began to push again. "Nnng… nnnh… Ah!" Another good push, and pain ripped through Reid's nervous system. "EEYYAAAHHH!" He screamed, throwing his head back and collapsing into the water, writhing in agony. The water had reached his head, but wasn't high enough to cover his face.

"Reid!" Rossi called. The Agents had a feeling that not all of the droplets running down his face were from the rain.

"Spencer?" Hotch called.

Reid's chest heaved with a sob, and he fixed desperate eyes on the four men. "D-Don't stop…" He gasped. "Please…" His eyes widened when a rush of water splashed over his face. He lifted himself up onto his elbows again to get above the water, looking more and more frightened by the moment.

"Okay…" Morgan called. "One… Two… THREE!" And the four men threw all their strength into trying to push the car off of Reid. It was hard not to falter when another scream erupted from the injured agent as the vehicle shifted again. As one, the men all stumbled back, staring at the SUV.

"Derek!" Reid suddenly cried. "Aaron!" The men turned. Reid was sitting up as much as he could, but the water was up to his neck. His eyes rolled in his fear. Hotch and Morgan were instantly by his side. Reid faltered and went under. The two men quickly caught him and pulled him up. Rossi got behind Reid and knelt, using his own body to prop the young man up.

"Please." Reid begged clinging to Hotch and Morgan, desperation evident. "Please… I don't wanna die like this… I… I don't wanna die…"

"Just hold on, Pretty Boy…" Morgan gasped.

"Down here!" Everyone turned at the shout. Four officers slipped and slid down into the ditch. The water was almost to their hips. They splashed over. "Got your call of an Officer down!" One of them called.

"The car is pinning Agent Reid!" Erickson shouted over the rain.

"Let's move it!" The one female officer called. "Bus is on the way! Heard over the radio that they're clearing the power lines from the road right now!"

"Hurry!" Rossi yelled, placing his hands on Reid's jaw and straining to hold the boy's head above the water. "HURRY!" The men all quickly rushed to get into position.

"ONE!" Morgan shouted. "TWO! THREE!" And the agents and officers all threw their weight into the car. Another shriek was heard, but it was cut short by a splutter and gasp, then coughing. The water was beginning to spill over Reid's face.

"AGAIN!" Morgan shouted, and they heaved again.

"Reid!" Rossi called. Reid sobbed in terror, and a moment later the water rushed over his face.

"NO!" Morgan cried, and Hotch let out a shout of horror.

"Keep pushing!" Rossi ordered them, eyes ablaze. "You stop now and he'll drown!" He lifted his hand and pressed the edge on Reid's cheek upstream from his mouth, creating a small wall for the water to flow around. And for a few precious moments, Reid's mouth and nose were free of the rushing water.

"Reid!" Rossi yelled. "If you can hear me, breathe now while you can! This won't help for long!"

Reid gasped for breath, his fingers reaching back and digging into Rossi's shoulders.

"PUSH!" Morgan ordered, and the men (and woman) heaved against the truck. The vehicle rocked back slightly, and then shifted.

"The water may help it float away!" The woman called.

"Hurry!" Rossi reminded them. The water was still rising. "Reid! Deep breath!"

Reid did as he was told, sucking in a deep breath, and not a moment too soon. As soon as Reid filled his lungs, the water poured over Rossi's hand. The man could do nothing more.

"Okay!" He shouted. "You guys push, I'll try to pull him out! One! Two! THREE!"

The officers and agents groaned loudly as they pushed the car, tilting it back. Hands gripping Reid under the arms, Rossi pulled. Reid's hands gripped his arms tight enough to bruise.

"Again!" Rossi shouted, and there were groans of exertion once more. Reid's hands began to fumble, desperation setting in. "AGAIN!" Rossi felt his body twist and arch, and the boy began to claw at the air, fighting to get his head above the water. "AGAIN!" The boy's hands once again gripped Rossi's arms. "AGAIN, DAMMIT!" The grip tightened, the slender body jerked, and then his grip began to lose strength. "WE'RE LOSING HIM! AGAIN!"

Morgan and Hotch's eyes flew down. They saw the long fingers loosening on Rossi's arm. And then the hands went limp and dropped, falling into the water with a soft splash.

"SPENCER?" Rossi called, eyes wide.

"NO!" Morgan and Hotch shouted.

"MOVE THAT CAR!" Rossi shouted at them, eyes fierce and desperate. Once more they all threw their weight into the car, feet digging into the mud at the bottom of the water-filled ditch.

"MOVE!" Rossi encouraged them as he continued to pull on the limp body beneath the water that was still rising.

"RRNNNGGAAAAAHHH!" Morgan roared as he threw everything he had into his efforts, and a moment later Hotch echoed his battle cry. The car shuddered… then it shifted and tilted, and a moment later it slid several inches to the side.

"GOT HIM!" Rossi shouted, and all eyes turned to the veteran profiler. He was slipping in the mud, but he was dragging Reid out of the water. Hotch and Morgan immediately splashed across the ditch, helping Rossi drag Reid up and out of the ditch. Rossi bent over Reid, holding his ear right over the boy's nose and mouth and watching his chest.

"… He's not breathing." The man gasped, slipping a hand under Reid's neck and tilting his head back. Then he pinched his nose closed and covered the boy's open mouth with his own, exhaling sharply. Reid's chest swelled as his lungs were forcibly filled. Rossi gave him a second breath… a third… And on the fourth, Reid jerked and water bubbled out of his mouth. He was coughing and choking. Rossi rolled him over onto his side and into the Recovery Position.

"Spencer…" Hotch gasped, laying his hand on Reid's cheek as the young man continued to cough up water. Morgan took Reid's hand and his young lover clutched his fingers tightly. The officers scrambled up the hill and over to the four agents.

"He's alive!" Erickson cried, and the other officers cheered, watching as Morgan slowly pulled Reid into his arms and hugged him tightly. Shivering, Reid rested his head on the man's shoulder. Hotch reached out to his two lovers, but he faltered and swayed.

"Hotch?" Rossi called, reaching out to steady him. Hotch's adrenaline rush was wearing off. His head wound was beginning to hurt… He winced and groaned, slumping over to the side. "Hotch!" Rossi called, catching the man. Hotch groaned as the world spiraled around into blackness.

Reid whimpered, watching as Hotch was lowered to the ground, eyes closed. "A-Aaron…" He gasped, feeling the darkness creeping upon him as well. "Derek…?"

"Right here, Pretty Boy… I'm right here." And with those comforting words, Reid closed his eyes.

* * *

Hotch woke in the hospital.

"Welcome back, Aaron." Said a low, rough voice. Hotch turned.

"… Dave." He mumbled, wincing at his pounding head.

"You look like hell." Rossi stated casually.

"… Yeah. Thanks." Hotch snorted. "What happened?"

"Ambulance got there about five minutes after you passed out. They took Reid, and we took you in a squad car."

"How is Spencer?"

"He's just getting out of surgery." Rossi said.

"… Surgery?" Hotch gasped, eyes widening. "Oh my God… How bad is he?"

"They had to go into his ankle and set some bones and place a pin." Rossi said. "That's it. They anticipate a full recovery." He smiled. "Their only concern is the water in his lungs… he could develop pneumonia."

Hotch nodded. "I see… Thank you, Dave…" Rossi nodded.

And several hours later, Hotch had bullied the nurses into allowing him out of bed to go visit his youngest lover. When he got to the room, Morgan was already there, holding Reid's hand. The young man was smiling, and when Hotch walked in, both men grinned. Hotch hurried over and embraced Morgan, then leaned over the bed and hugged Reid tightly. Then the three of them sat there, Morgan and Hotch holding Reid's hands, and holding each other's free hand over Reid's belly.

And when Reid was released from the hospital, the team wrapped up their case and headed home, spending the plane ride listening to Reid bitch about being on crutches for the next two to three months. After snickering at him for a while, Hotch and Morgan began to argue over who would be keeping Reid while he was on his crutches, since he would have trouble getting into his own second story apartment since there was no elevator.

Morgan argued that his house would be more comfortable, and Hotch insisted that his first floor apartment, which was closer to work that Morgan's home, would be easier. When Hotch pointed out that Reid couldn't ride on the back of Morgan's bike to get to work with his broken ankle, he won. Morgan surrendered to that point, and it was decided that Reid would stay with Hotch. Until Morgan announced that he would be moving in, too. And so Hotch surrendered. His apartment was too small for three, so they compromised. They would ALL stay at Morgan's place, and Hotch would drive them all to and from work.

Rossi, JJ and Emily all snickered as they listened to this discussion, and Reid just sat back, grinning to himself at his two older lovers fussing over him. And it didn't end when the plane touched down. Morgan carried his bag while Hotch helped him off of the plane and into the car, and Morgan followed them on his bike.

When they got to Morgan's house, the pair got into a ridiculous little argument about who would help Reid inside. It didn't stop until Reid, unnoticed by the arguing men, had made his way into the house on his own and let Clooney out. The dog promptly leapt on his owner. Morgan toppled forwards, and he and Hotch crashed to the ground, the dog leaping around them, barking happily. Reid grinned and went into the house. His lovers would make it inside eventually.

And when they did, he was happily eating Easy Mac in the kitchen. They stared at him, and he smiled.

"Did you know that Tornados—"

"REID!" Both Hotch and Morgan howled. Reid stopped and blinked, then smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you." He said softly. The pair stared at him, then moved across the kitchen and they all fell into one another's arms. Reid hummed happily as he found himself sandwiched between the two men who meant more to him than anything…

"I love you…" He gasped, nuzzling his cheek against Morgan's chest.

"Love you too, Pretty Boy. So. Hotch. Me an' Spencer'll take the bed. You can have the couch."

"Fuck you." Hotch snorted at that. "I WILL pull rank."

"My house!"

"I'm your boss."

"MY. HOUSE."

"And maybe I'll just take Spencer back to my place." Hotch smirked. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling. Then, taking his crutches, he turned and hobbled his way back to the bedroom, letting the two men squabble. It was nearly half an hour before they realized he was gone. Once they did, they went looking for him.

When they found him, he had already showered and was curled up in the middle of Morgan's bed.

"… I think there's room for three." Morgan conceded, softly. Hotch just nodded.

The pair made their way to the bed, but as they began to undress and pull down the blankets, Reid snapped "SHOWER!" And he flung an arm out, pointing towards the bathroom. "I am CLEAN, you are NOT sharing a bed with me until you are too!" The two men glanced at each other, guiltily, then shuffled off to do as they boy had commanded.

Fifteen minutes later, the two silently slipped back into the bedroom, fresh from the shower. Morgan opened the window, Hotch turned out the light, and they slipped into the bed. Reid sighed softly and rolled over to rest on Morgan's chest while Hotch slid close, wrapping an arm around Reid's waist and spooning him from behind. Then, Morgan pressed a kiss to the youth's forehead while Hotch gently kissed the nape of his neck. Reid sighed and smiled, nestling down within the warm, loving arms as a cool breeze from the window washed over them and the three men drifted to sleep, listening to the soft rain falling outside of the window as a gentle summer storm passed overhead.

* * *

The End

* * *

Meh... not sure where this one came from, but I like it.

Still working on Return from the Edge, Alas Babylon, Wild Wild West and Knights of the Old Republic. As I said before, I have a few one shots to keep you entertained that area NEARLY finished, so my updates may not be as regular as usual, but I'll try to give you something at least once a week.

I have a new poll up on my profile, and all feedback would be appreciated. Now that Haley knows about Hotch's relationship with Reid, I'm not sure how I want her to handle it, so I want the reader's input. I'm also thinking of taking ideas/requests for what to do with Hotch and Reid in the main series. If there is something you want to see, let me know in a PM and I'll take it into consideration (no promises).

Oh, and a message for Bowie28! I have NOT forgotten the one shot you requested for guessing the UnSub in The X Files. It is still in progress, and I am actually including it in the main Hotch/Reid storyline. Currently in the storyline we are in September, your requested one shot takes place in March. So it IS COMING!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
